


Tight Fit

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Big Cock, Cock Worship, Drabble, Embedded Video, F/M, Large Cock, Size Difference, fem!Bilbo, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Bilbo can finally take Beorn
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Beorn
Kudos: 23





	Tight Fit

Bilba gasps for air as Beorn stuffs his meaty cock into her tiny twat. She loves how he makes her feel full, how he swells within her walls and how he rams into her womb. They've been going at it;on and off, for hours. That massive muscle haven't missed a beat while both his stones steady pummels her little cherry. He makes her feel so good and so needed. She didn't even think her body could handled all this. But he have a good, proper handle on her. He pulls and tug at her tits and her clit making sure she is thoroughly stimulated.

She feel him lurch into her a few times. Beorn's hoarse voice growls behind her when his cock bursts, filling her pussy up with hot, gooey semen. He comes for a long time, jerking up into her stressed hole with each throb of his orgasm, spilling every single droplet of his seed into her welcoming womb. And just when she think he is done her body heaves backwards, legs sprawls out as her pussy constricts around his shaft, gushing cum out everywhere.

Beorn moves with Bilba, strumming his fingers across her tender little clit, slowing his strokes as she wines into the pillows. She's already dozing off so he gives her some room but she still feels his cock planted deep inside her pinhole.

She mewls happily when he laves his rough tongue over her petite form. Frankly, she's still horn,(surprisingly) so she waits for him to clean her cunt and he indulges, slurping up their juices until she drifts off to sleep. 

~ Fin ~


End file.
